Castle's Quandary
by purplangel
Summary: Rick is escorting Kate to Kevin & Jenny's wedding. Everything about her tonight is driving him to the brink...driving him over the edge. Will he finally make Kate his? Teasing / Romance / Jealousy / Consummation, lol
1. Chapter 1

**So I didn't think I'd write a 2nd story so quickly, but I'm having major Caskett withdrawals after the fabulous 'Cuffed' episode…I figure the only way to get these 2 out of my mind is to write my own fantasies where they're concerned, lol. (Review! They're like oxygen to a writer)**

***Please be at least 18-years-old b4 reading this. Contains strong language, sexual fantasies, sexual content.***

**XXXXX**

He was not going to survive the night.

Kate Beckett stood before him in a chiffon, lavender cocktail dress that was barely 10 inches in length below her ass.

His eyes lowered to study her completely. Her ankles were adorned with the sexiest shoes he'd ever seen…4-inch-high, wood sandals, that had the same lavender-color material as her dress, which crisscrossed up above her ankles onto her lower calf, and ended in a bow. The wedding shoes only emphasized her legs even more… Her endless legs, his mouth watered, captivated him as they were wrapped in sheer-nylon, nude-color, pantyhose. He wanted to massage her calf, linger there at the sensitive part on the back of her knee, knead his fingers into her firm thighs, imprint his bold hands across her delicate skin.

His sky-blue eyes darkened as they traveled upwards to her fuller hips and narrow waist. The dress accentuating her curves perfectly. The top was a one-shoulder style with crafted rosette appliqué, with heart-shape bodice. The material shimmered and almost seemed translucent as it accentuated her breasts perfectly. . . revealing just the right amount of cleavage. He licked his lower lip.

His eyes were magnetically drawn to that bare left shoulder of hers…her skin glowing in the dull light. _My God, she has beautiful skin_. He couldn't see any freckles or blemishes, just snowy-white skin…It made his lips ache to finally sink into that creamy shoulder and taste it for the first time.

But it was her hair that drove him to distraction…he hated it when she wore it up…because the only thing he could think about was sneaking a peak at the delectable spot on the back of her neck, just below the hair-line. It drove him crazy thinking about that erotic spot on her…He wanted to take his thumb and memorize that exact spot on the nape of her neck. He wanted to know if she'd make a sound when his lips finally resided there… And after cataloguing her response to his warm, sucking lips, his hand would pull the clip firmly out of her hair and finally run them through the glorious tresses.

_How am I going to stop thinking about that damn hair clip now? _He thought distractedly.

Soft, thick tendrils fell out of the French twist and covered her model cheekbones, pronouncing her facial bone-structure even more…

Her ears were adorned with delicate, flower, diamond earrings. They were so - Kate - not pretentious, gaudy or flashy, just simply beautiful. For some odd reason, they made Castle want to lean into her and sniff them, wondering if he'd smell a hint of cherries as they were so close to her upswept hair_. _

_I wonder if she'd let me get a closer look at those elegant earrings adorning her sexy lobes… _He abruptly stopped himself from stepping closer to her.

_Rick, get a grip, _he spoke to himself_. I'm in __**deep**__ trouble if even her earrings are turning-me-on…_

She was wearing darker make-up than usual, eyes smoky with gray eyeliner and an extra layer of black mascara. Her lips were lightly glossed with a dark-pink hue, looking like small, ripe strawberries, just begging to be eaten.

_I wonder how she'd react if I took just one tiny, itty-bitty nibble of that gloss?_

With the thought of him finally tasting those rosy lips, Rick felt the blood rush south. He turned slightly away from Kate, embarrassed by his body's reaction, hoping she didn't look down and notice his obvious arousal.

_Jesus, you'd think I was a teenager again…what this woman does to me._

Kate Beckett was a beautiful woman, there was never any question of that… but tonight, she had never looked more stunning.

He sighed. _This is going to be the__** longest **__night of my life._

**XXXXX**

_Well,_ Kate grinned, _the dress definitely had the effect I was going for…_Castle couldn't take his eyes off her. _I'll have to thank Lanie for forcing me to go_ _shopping with her_.

He was taking his own sweet time devouring her with his eyes…taking in every inch of her from the soles of the high-heeled shoes to the French twist, that she had spent a ridiculous amount of money on today at the hair salon.

Kate took the time to peruse Castle in his tailored Armani suit. The man looked mighty damn fine. He looked dashing with a faint air of superiority emanating from off him_. _

_He certainly does wear_ _money well,_ she thought briefly. The black suit was impeccably fitted over his lean legs and muscular frame. The Italian Forzieri dress shirt was a light-blue color, matching his eyes perfectly.

_Does he know he's wearing my favorite color on him?_

He wore a Salvatore Ferragamo silk tie in lavender which complimented her dress flawlessly.

She thought again how thoughtful (and just plain adorable) it was of him to ask Lanie what color of dress she'd be wearing. The man really did have style.

His hair was slightly disheveled in that boyish-way of his, but it was obvious that he'd done it that way on purpose…She suddenly had a desire to run her fingers through it and push it away from his left eyebrow.

_Uh-oh, don't go there now, _she thought absentmindedly.

But it was his jaw that had her eyes transfixed. She had to look closely to confirm…She was shocked by her discovery… It was covered in the barest hint of dark stubble. It was so **bad-boy** Castle. She gulped. She loved the feeling of new stubble scratching intimately across her skin.

_God, why didn't he have a smooth face tonight, of all nights?_

As his eyes darkened, though, she suddenly got that 'sinking feeling' inside her stomach, similar to when you're on a roller coaster going 50 mph and you suddenly drop over the 100-foot cliff. He was looking at her so intensely, so thoroughly, that she felt like she was prey and he the determined hunter …

_He looks_ _like he wants to feast on every aspect of my body_… She flushed as that thought ran through her.

_I knew that I'd be testing Castle's self-control with this dress, but I had no idea how his reaction would affect me. It's going to be a **long **night._

**_XXXXX_**

"You realize, Ms Beckett," he finally said in a throaty tone, "I'm going to be the envy of every man at the wedding this evening. You look," he paused briefly, "utterly gorgeous." He gave in to the temptation to step closer to her, grabbed her right hand in his and while bowing slightly, gently brought it to his lips. His eyes twinkled as he kissed her hand, letting his lips linger there longer than necessary.

Kate wasn't expecting the tingle that zipped up her arm as his lips touched her hand_. _

_Of course, Castle would be a gentleman, _she thought impishly_. I'm looking forward to seeing more of his chivalrous side tonight … and maybe, _she thought provocatively, while looking at his ruggedly-handsome face, _I'll attempt_ _to bring out the Casanova in him that he's so famous for…_

"Why, thank you, Castle," she threw him a genuine smile. "I return the compliment. You look extremely handsome this evening." She turned away from him to grab her elegant, long, rose-wool coat, lying on the back of the couch. Her dress rose slightly as she bent over to retrieve it. Castle bit his lip as the cocktail dress pulled firmly over her tight ass. The urge to finally grab that delicious derriere and confirm that it would fit perfectly in his large hands was almost overwhelming.

_Down, Rick-y boy_. He repeated over and over again in his head.

"Here, let me help you with that." He took the coat from her and held it out behind her with the sleeves open so she could easily slip her arms into it. He mumbled something incoherent…Kate thought it might be along the lines of, 'Thank God, she's covering herself up now,' but she couldn't be sure.

"What did you say?" she asked teasingly, truly wondering if Castle was struggling that much to keep his libido in check…

"Nothing really. Just enjoying the view." He whispered breathlessly into her right ear, afterwards taking in a deep breath through his nose. Kate shivered.

_I love it when he uses that bed-room voice of his..._ _Wait, did he just smell my ear lobe?_

"What the hell, Castle?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice…"Did you just smell my hair?"

He looked sheepish. "Guilty as charged, Detective…I just couldn't resist…You know I love the smell of cherries. They're my **favorite fruit**." He winked at her. There was something so sensuous, so sexy about the way his deep voice said, 'favorite fruit,' that Kate suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Do you know when cherries became my favorite?" He asked while looking directly into her emerald eyes.

Kate shook her head, 'no'.

"The day we went into the Old Haunt together for the first time. You used a maraschino cherry to flirt salaciously with that young bartender…I'll never forget the way your lips closed over that red nub…" His voice petered out as he relived the memory.

"Castle!" she poked him in the chest.

He immediately put his wrists together and held them out in front of her. "I know, I know. I've been a bad boy, Detective. It was a bad thing to slyly try to get a whiff of your -" he paused for dramatic effect, looking her up and down once more, "fragrance," he continued. "You can handcuff me if you'd like…I'll gladly accept the punishment."

"Oh, that wouldn't be a punishment for you Rick," she said suggestively, loving the gleam in his eye as he realized she had just called him by his first name…"You'd enjoy it too much." She flicked his wrist. "But I'm happy to let Esposito have the honor of cuffing you, should you try to get frisky with me tonight." She grinned at his pouty expression.

_Those lips of his are certainly one of his best assets._

Kate heard his deep sigh of relief as she finished buttoning up the full-length coat. She couldn't contain her outrageous smile, loving the giddy feeling of having such power over her partner.

_We're definitely going to have some fun tonight, _she thought devilishly, as she started planning in her head all the different things she could say and do to drive Castle completely C-R-A-Z-Y.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. You have to see the Stana Katic interview with 'Extra Raw!' on 11/29/11. Stana actually says that Nathan Fillion has a cute bum! She is just so down-to-earth, completely lovely. Does she even realize how utterly adorable she is?**

****extratv .warnerbros **.com/2011/11/extra_raw_with_castle_star_stana_ .php (just remove the 3 spaces b4 the dots)**

**XXXXX**

"Kate, before we leave, I have a surprise for you," Castle's blue eyes twinkled mischievously… "but you have to guess." He was obviously holding something behind his back in one hand.

"Really Castle?" she asked in a slightly exasperated tone. "We're already running behind schedule as you're late picking me up. Are we going to play a child's game?"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'd like to apologize with a gift…You'll like this surprise, I promise," he said with a smile. "Just give me 3 guesses and then we'll go. Play with me, pl -eease," He drew the last syllable out pleadingly.

_Play with you? _Kate suddenly had an image of him yanking her by the neck towards him and grinding his lips onto hers. She cleared her throat while she looked up into his puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll play…" she said a little flirtatiously. "Is it a single white rose?"

"No, but were you hoping it was?" He mentally notated to send her 19 white roses on the anniversary of her mother's death, one for each year that Kate had her mom in her life. Better yet, he'd have them delivered to Johanna's gravesite.

"No, huh?" she evaded the question about whether or not she was hoping for flowers…"Let me think." She began tapping her toe. "If I was an arrogant, witty writer who felt like he was the most ingenious author in NYC…What gift would I give my par-"

"Hey," he piped up, "I resent that! I happen to be the most **ingenious** author in the **U.S.A**." He grinned cheekily.

_God, I hate that I like his smug grin._

"Don't interrupt me, Castle" She pursed her lips together, deep in thought. "I got it!" she said excitedly. "It's a monogrammed bullet…with the initials, N.H. of course, for Nikki Heat." She was pretty impressed with that guess, if she had to say so herself. It screamed C-A-S-T-L-E.

"Excellent guess, Detective, but unfortunately, also wrong...The third time's the charm."

He filed away the gift idea thinking it would be perfect for Captain Iron Gates. Of course, he'd have a castle engraved on it instead of initials, he joked to himself. That should really soften-her-up towards him.

"Mmmm, well with your ego, **Castle**…" she stressed his name and her voice rose slightly, "It wouldn't surprise me at all if you planned on getting 'lucky'. It had better** not** be a hotel key-card." She quickly took a peek behind his back, but his fist was tightly closed over the object. "Remember, I'm bringing my gun with me tonight, and I won't hesitate to use it."

_She's bringing her gun? _

At Kate's words, his eyes locked greedily onto the hem of her coat… thinking about that sinfully, skimpy, lavender dress beneath, concealing her thigh holster…imagining how high up her luscious thigh the holster would be placed… _How many times have I fantasized about removing her thigh holster with my teeth?_

"Is it hot in here?" he asked a little breathlessly while tugging on the neck of his Forzieri shirt.

She rolled her eyes, secretly thrilled with the knowledge that she was causing his discomfort.

"Kate, are you wearing your gun?" he suddenly blurted out, "and if you are, may I please see it?"

_Oh God no, I can't handle that in my state-of-mind right now. _

"No, no," he rushed on, "I take it back. Don't tell me the answer to that question…We don't have time to stop at the hospital if I go into cardiac arrest."

She couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of her mouth. "No, I'm not wearing my gun, so get your mind out of the gutter." She turned & grabbed a medium-size, black clutch off the coffee table. "It's in here with my badge and drivers license…along with a few other necessities a woman needs…especially if she plans on keeping her date in line." She winked at him.

"Date?" he squeaked, looking hopefully into her eyes.

_Shit, did that word just escape my lips? _

"Let me clarify," she said authoritatively, "I have items in my purse to keep my **partner** in line tonight." And she just couldn't stop herself from also adding, "And, listen close, Writer-Monkey,…if you're a good boy tonight, I'll show you everything inside my purse. There's something inside you definitely want to see."

His eyes widened, and his mouth suddenly felt dry…"You are such a tease," he said in a foggy voice. "Define 'good' for me…"

She held out her hand, palm up, "Later... Now I've played your game and made 3 guesses… What's my surprise?"

He beamed as he brought out his right hand from behind his back and held out the item to her. "Your chariot awaits, My-Lady."

Kate gasped as she realized what the gift was…"Okay. You're forgiven." She flashed him her most dazzling smile as she took the Ferrari key out of his hand. "Let's get out of here."

Castle held out his left elbow for Kate to put her arm through…

"You're really willing to let me drive this evening?" she inquired as he opened her apartment door for her.

"Don't you know that about me by now, Detective? You can drive me **anytime**, **anywhere **you want," he said wolfishly.

**XXXXX**

Rick Castle had 2 specific fantasies where Kate Beckett and his Ferrari were concerned, and both of them had her wearing a skirt. His brain was in overload, yelling in delight at the slim prospect of having one of them come true.

There was no way in hell, though, that fantasy #1 would happen…There was NO way he'd ever convince her to let him back her onto the hood of the car…She'd never allow him to reach up underneath that tantalizing skirt, run his large hands along her inner thighs and rip that flimsy material which covered her …

He heard a 'beep' as Kate clicked the remote-control to unlock the car. "Castle, what's your alarm code?" Her question interrupted his erotic thoughts. She was standing outside the driver's window, finger pointed over the key-pad, ready to type out the numbers on his command.

"Umm, let me do it," He reached from behind her with his right hand, purposefully putting his other hand on her hip to steady himself, leaning into her back, and quickly typed in '11171979'.

_He smells amazing, _she thought, suddenly distracted by his closeness.

"Why won't you give me the numbers? Don't you trust me?" she asked teasingly.

"That's not it at all …" he paused briefly. "The numbers are … personal." He wasn't comfortable with her knowing quite yet the meaning behind the code. It was a bit obsessive, even for him. It might be the final straw to send Kate over the edge, and for her to finally decide to shoot him…or at the very least, taser him.

"Oh… " she said slightly surprised, "hopefully one day soon, you'll feel close enough to me, to tell me," her eyes sparkled.

"You know I'm already there, Kate. I'm just waiting for you to catch up." He replied sincerely.

She swallowed…She didn't know how to respond…For she did know how he felt. She'd heard everything Rick said to her after being shot in the cemetery. How come she just couldn't let it go? … Let Castle swing a sledge hammer to that final wall of hers? He deserved more from her.

_I could get lost in those _mesmerizing blue eyes of his…

Castle looked into her frightened eyes._ Way to go, Rick. Are you trying to scare her away? _he thought._ Lighten up. _

He knew he had put her on the spot and made her uncomfortable. That's the last thing he wanted to do tonight. Tonight was about showing Kate how much fun they could have as a couple outside of work.

"Now get that hot butt of yours in the car now," he said lightheartedly as he opened the door for her. "I want you to teach me some new driving skills. . . that Crown Victoria of yours is sorely lacking in comfort and power. "

"Yeah, Yeah, like I could teach you anything, Mr Know-It-All."

He chuckled wickedly, "I could certainly give you some subject ideas…"

**XXXXX**

Rick had to make a conscious effort to not keep letting his eyes drift down to her right leg…Her coat had fallen away from her knee and left the lower part of her thigh exposed…He was practically drooling.

His 2nd fantasy with Kate in his Ferrari started off just like this…her at the wheel, with a small portion of her thigh exposed. (It was exhilarating knowing that she had control over his machine. . .both the car and his member) His left hand itched to reach over and plant itself firmly on her knee ... He would use his dexterous fingers to slowly and surely memorize every indent of that part of her body. Then assuredly, move his fingers upward over her toned thigh, molding the taut skin with his hand, ever moving upwards towards his final goal… He wanted to be the artist who sculpted her mound of clay... He wanted to make Kate Beckett scream.

_God, I'm smitten. _Rick would've thought that after being with her for 3 and a half years that his desire for her would've dwindled in some way, but it had only increased exponentially as he'd gotten to know the woman behind the Detective.

He looked out the window at the icy roads to try and tame his rapid arousal. _Fuck_, a_m I going to be hard all night long?_

"So you never told me about the Bachelor party in Atlantic City… How was it?" her inquisitive voice brought him out of his reverie.

He chuckled. "That is something you'll never find out about. There's a guy-code, you know, that automatically prevents me from revealing what happened at Ryan's party. No amount of persuasion could get me to tell you what happened that **crazy** night.

"Is that a challenge, Rrrick?" she decided to start tormenting him, trilling the letter 'R' in his name. "I'm sure I could think of a few ways to loosen your tongue."

He was suddenly happy that it was dim inside the car so she couldn't quite see his facial expression. God, he could imagine several scenarios where he'd cave and give into her, especially if she used that talented mouth of hers - - on his ….

He cleared his throat. "I would absolutely love you to try. I give you permission to do anything you please to try and persuade me to give up the juicy details...Care to enlighten me about your preferred methods of persuasion?"

"Well, besides the techniques you've seen me use in the interrogation room, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. How about I show you one right now?" she said demurely.

She took her index fingernail and touched Castle's left knee, scraping her nail in a slow circle over and above his kneecap, around and around.

"Kate?" he said breathlessly.

She giggled and put her hand back on the steering wheel. "You're too easy, Castle."

"Only for you, only for you." He repeated in a deep timber. "Remember, I'm trying to be a good boy tonight. I'm dying to find out what else you have in your handbag. So please don't tempt me to be anything other than…GOOD.

_Oh,_ _I'm positive that you'll be better than good in bed, _she thought suggestively. _I wonder, just how far can I push him tonight?_

"Which brings me back to my earlier question…" Castle continued. "Define 'good' for me."

"Okay." She bit down on her bottom lip.

Castle inwardly groaned as she knew that little act drove him insane.

"Number one. You are NOT to leave my side the entire night."

He grinned from ear-to-ear. . . That would certainly NOT be a problem.

"I do not want any strange, creepy guys hitting on me…And even though you occasionally fall into the 'creepy' category with all the staring you do," she snuck a peek at him beneath her lashes, laughing inwardly as his brilliant grin suddenly turned into a pout…"I trust you to keep the perverts away…Got it?"

"Got it. Don't leave your side so I can scare away any miscreants, scoundrels, deviants, stalkers, etcetera, etcetera." _I certainly want to be the only one by her side tonight who has any unsavory, impure thoughts where she's concerned._

"Number two," she continued authoritatively, "Keep your hands to yourself."

His heart sank. "But Kaaate," he whined, "How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself with you looking like…THAT?" He put both his hands in front of him and drew a woman's silhouette in the air. (He would NEVER, ever tell her that she looked like a **very hot**, **slightly-slutty**, Nikki Heat)

"No BUTS, Castle. The end result will be worth the wait."

She pulled the Ferrari up to the Valet Service.

"Come on, Writer-Monkey. It's time to make our grand entrance to this wedding." She blew him a kiss as the Valet opened the door for her.

_I'm not going to survive the night, _were his last thoughts as he opened the Ferrari door.

**XXXXX**

**My favorite line is probably when Rick says, "Is it hot in here?" I keep hearing Nathan Fillion's voice when he says that at the end of their youtube video, 'Advice from Castle'. Classic UST! **

**I'm begging now...Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. ;) Hopefully Kate isn't too OOC. I certainly loved writing her like this!**

Lanie Parish is a strong, confident, intelligent woman. She knows how to flaunt her best assets and use her skills to her advantage. She likes to take risks…risks in her career as well as with her heart.

She takes pride in being a career-driven, African-American woman in a 'man's world'. More importantly, she takes pride in her friends. And tonight is all about her friends.

Lanie has **big** plans tonight, and at the heart of her plan is a famous author and stubborn detective.

She couldn't set her plan into motion all alone though, and that's where her one weakness, her one insecurity comes into play…His name is Javier Esposito.

She and Javi decided to put their differences aside and escort one another to Ryan's wedding. Even though they were no longer lovers, they both still had strong feelings for one another; both were still friends. She respected and understood how Javier felt about Ryan…more like a brother than a partner. It was a cop necessity…having to trust another person to have your back no matter what the price.

Even though they had officially broken up as a couple,. . .tonight, she and Javi were on the same page. They had the same mind-set. They were a team…working towards one goal…making sure that Rick and Kate finally admitted their feelings towards one another and took the next step.

Lanie would never understand how Rick and Kate could have denied their sexual chemistry for almost 4 years now. Everyone at the precinct saw it…They were completely in-sync with one another while working on cases, bouncing ideas off each other, even finishing one another's sentences. She was positive Martha and Alexis saw it. Hell, even his ex-wives could see the unresolved-sexual-tension between them. You had to be blind to not see the sparks fly, to not see how perfect they were for one another.

And tonight was **the **night. She could feel it in her heart…Plus, she was gleefully hoping that by the end of the night, she'd also feel it in her wallet. She smiled at the prospect. 75% of the precinct also felt like tonight was the night for Caskett as well.

Upon receiving her wedding invitation, Lanie had promptly taken control of the betting pool and begun bets on which hour their consummation would take place…This was under a strict pact that no one close to Kate or Castle would breathe a word of the bet to them…It had to be on the up-and-up. ..No hints or suggestions given of any kind that the bet still existed…

She and Javi together had put $400 .00 in for the premier hours between 11 pm – 1 am. Karpowski was taking the long shot and betting on them leaving immediately after the ceremony, between 7:30 and 8 pm. Ryan had declined, stating he'd already lost hundreds of dollars on 'Mom & Dad' and couldn't afford to take any further risks while saving up for a wedding and honeymoon.

There were side bets going on of course…Would they just hold hands? Would they kiss on the dance floor? Would they find a secluded area to grope each other? Would Kate slap him if he copped a feel? Would Rick be brash enough to announce his feelings to the guests after a few drinks?

Almost everyone at the Precinct would be at the wedding tonight…all on edge and excited at the same time for both Ryan and Castle…hoping that seeing one fellow officer commit to the love-of-his-life, would finally inspire a love-affair that had been 4 years in the making.

**XXXXX**

The Edison Ballroom was chic and elegant. It was a lovely place to hold a wedding with exotic-flowering, potted trees adorning the Brazilian hard-wood floors. There were thousands of twinkling lights immersed throughout the trees. There were off-white and forest green sheer canopies strung from tree-to-tree. There was a dark grey runner in the center of the Brazilian floor, leading the guests to the ballroom where the wedding would take place.

Castle helped Kate remove her coat and couldn't help but admire her back. It was lithe, supple… the muscles long and lean due to all her yoga sessions. He was thoroughly enjoying seeing so much of her skin for the first time, but he found it completely and utterly distracting.

_I wonder if I can turn the tables on her_, he thought mischievously. _Could I distract her if I bent over & placed a soft, tiny kiss to that luscious nape of hers? _And if she responded in the way he hoped she would…he would continue trailing his lips down her spine until he reached that infuriatingly soft, flirty material with the wide zipper. He'd take his hands and hold the dress tight against her back while he used his teeth to grab the zipper and yank it down slowly …

"You two are late." They heard from behind them Lanie's chastising. "What happened?"

"It's Castle's fault," Kate said immediately …"But he made up for it." She winked at him, "Thanks for the fun ride."

Upon hearing that, Lanie immediately grabbed Kate and pulled her to the side while Castle gave Kate's coat to the coat check.

"What the hell is going on with you two? Dish girl! Leave nothing out," she said demandingly.

"I have to thank you for recommending this dress." She said truthfully. "Castle's reaction was priceless…He was actually speechless…and as you know, that's a rare feat indeed." She couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her face as she remembered the moment.

Lanie gasped and upon seeing her joyful expression, Kate immediately added,"Nothing happened, Lanie. Absolutely nothing is going on between us. We're still the same Rick and Kate…We tease, we flirt, we banter, but nothing comes of it."

"Your grin says otherwise. What happened on the way over here in his town car?"

Esposito approached and Castle shook his hand. They stood a little away from the girls to talk…

"We didn't come in his town car," she continued. "He let me drive the Ferrari. It was his way to apologize to me for being late."

"Ahhh, now I understand. Driving Castle's car was thrilling, huh Kate?"

"Yes, you could definitely say that…" Lanie didn't miss the slight flush that crept up her neck.

"Well I sure hope Writer-boy took advantage of the golden opportunity and at the very least, touched your magnificent legs?"

"No. He was the perfect gentleman. I already told you that nothing happened."

Lanie made an exasperated sound._ NO? Richard Castle is a God-damn coward, and here I believed from reading all the tabloids that the man was a womanizer. I was positive that the seductive, cocktail dress would do the trick. I'm going to lose the bet at this rate. S_he sighed in frustration.

"But, I actually got Castle to agree to something that I never thought would be possible…He agreed to be a **good** boy and mind me, all evening in fact."

"What?" Lanie asked incredulously, "How did you get that egotistical man to agree to those terms?"

"I promised him something." Lanie's eye lit up. "Before you ask, it's a private matter between Castle and I so I'm not discussing it."

Lanie's spirits lifted upon hearing Kate's revelation. . ."And why would you want him to be a good guy all evening, Kate? Where's the fun in that?"

She smiled knowingly, "Oh, the fun comes in trying to get him to break the deal."

**XXXXX**

"Hey Esposito," Castle said in under-tones. "I need you to do a big favor for me…I'll make it worth-your-while…"

"Shoot, bro. Anything for you."

"I need you to convince that lovely date of yours to look inside Kate's handbag and tell me everything that's in it.

"Whoa…Are you crazy? I'm on speaking terms again with Lanie, and we're in a good place right now. There's no way I'm messin' with that."

"Even for 2 front row tickets to the Knicks game next Saturday? You'd really impress Lanie with those…I'll even throw in a hundred dollars for a nice dinner before the game…"

"Nuh-uh," Javi shook his head 'no'. "Sorry man, I can't help ya."

Castle ran his fingers over his face stubble. _I'm destined to lose. I'm never going to be_ _able to keep my hands to myself._ "Listen Espo. I'm pretty desper—"

Kate cleared her throat loudly, interrupting their conversation.

"Castle, Douche-bag at 6 o'clock." He turned his head to look around. Sure enough, there was a 30-something, blond, preppy guy, approaching Kate in a cocky manner.

"Hey, beautiful," the douche-bag said while looking at her chest, "I'm the bride's cousin, Harrison…I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet."

"And you won't get the pleasure, **Harry**." Castle said in an abrupt, slightly-threatening tone, as he stepped in front of Harrison's path.

"It's Harrison, and excuse me, but I was speaking to the lady... Can't she speak for herself?"

Castle sent him a death-glare. "Well, **Harry**, you are not excused...The lady here is with me and doesn't want to be bothered this evening." His tone implied there would be no argument. "How about I escort you back to your seat on Jenny's side of the wedding hall?" He took Harrison by the elbow and slowly started walking him away from Kate.

Harrison was too shocked by Castle's antics and understandably so, a little afraid of Castle's size, to disagree. Kate giggled inwardly as Harrison looked like he might wet himself.

"Got it, man. The tempting lady in lavender is off-limits tonight. No need to tell me twice." He shook his arm out of Castle's grip and walked confidently back to his seating area.

Esposito's mouth dropped. Lanie gaped, and Kate couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"See," she told Lanie smugly. "I'm training him to be a good boy. He's a fast learner, huh?"

"You've got to tell me what you promised him, Kate. I need that recipe for Javi." She jabbed Javier jokingly in the ribs.

"Poor Castle. He really is whipped." Esposito stated.

"You used to feel that way once about me too," Lanie said teasingly as she leaned into his side.

"I still do," he whispered heatedly in Lanie's ear, "You just don't like me to show it in public." Lanie was shocked by his words, and Kate suddenly felt like she was intruding on a very private moment.

Thank God, the prelude music started which signified the wedding was about to start. Javier grabbed Lanie's hand as they walked ahead of Rick and Kate. Kate slipped her arm through Rick's again so he could lead her to their seats.

Rick sat on the end of the row, the aisle to his left, Kate on his right, in the section quartered off for the police officers. Once they were seated, Rick whispered seductively in her ear. "How was that for you? …Was I a **good** enough boy when I dealt with Harrison?"

"Oh," Kate purred back, "You were a **very** good boy…But I was never worried about you fulfilling rule #1…Rule #2 on the other hand," her voice faded as the wedding march began.

The flower girl started the procession looking adorable in her forest green, pixie dress. Jenny looked absolutely angelic. Her blond curls were covered in a lacy, mid-length veil which highlighted her glowing face. Her Maggie Sottero wedding dress fit to perfection.

_Kevin looks like he might faint at any moment_, Rick thought. He was standing up front, looking extremely nervous, while watching Jenny walk intently down the aisle. _All I have to do is keep my eyes forward, look right at Ryan, for the next 30 minutes or so. Eyes on Kevin. Eyes on Kevin. _

But then, Kate crossed her right, slinky leg over her left one, the appealing toe of her shoe grazed along his calf in the process, and it brought his focus back to those endless, bodacious legs of hers. He imagined what it would feel like for her to straddle him, wrap those sexy appendages around his butt and squirm her way closer and closer to …

A rose petal fluttered down and hit him on the cheek.

Kate smiled and reached up to remove the petal, lightly scraping his face stubble in the process.

_Jesus Rick, it's wrong on so many levels to be thinking about those dangerous nails elsewhere on your body._

"We'll just save this petal for later, shall we?" she whispered. She took in a deep breath, smelling the scent of the flower.

He just about lost it right then and there as he watched her delicate fingers shove the soft petal inside her brassiere, lingering slightly on the curvaceous flesh.

"Ohhh, Detective. You're so going to pay for that sexy move. Just you wait." He said devilishly.

Kate felt the wisps of hair at her earlobe flutter with the motion of his breath. She shivered, imagining Castle taking that expert mouth of his and licking at the tip of her ear and then lowering his tongue to her lobe, where his teeth would delight in nipping her. _God, he makes me feel things that I've never felt from a man before._

_**XXXXX**_

Kate was impressed and a little dismayed that Castle hadn't once reached for her hand during the service. She had placed it strategically next to his, hoping to tempt him. She had even taken her pinky finger and ran it along the outside of his hand which was placed on the edge of his leg. She did get a response to that, but not the one she was hoping for... He looked her way, a quizzical expression on his face with one eyebrow quirked, and then clasped his hands together in his lap. Twice, she noticed, he took a side-long look at her legs, but then his eyes went right back focusing on the bride and groom. He was doing exceptionally well holding to the agreement to keep his hands to himself.

_I should've known, damn-it. Once Rick Castle puts his mind to something, nothing will change it. _Her famous, infuriating_, _clever, childish, annoying, brilliant partner was going to win their deal. Well, not if she could help it.

"Slime-ball alert, 4 o'clock." Rick said through gritted teeth. "Don't worry. I've got it."

A 20ish cowboy wearing a plaid western shirt and tight Levi jeans approached Kate nervously with a bow-legged gait. He removed his 10-gallon hat and fiddled it in his hands.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, Miss, but you are the **hottest** thing to hit this planet since the wildfires ravaged Southern California. And can I just say how much I'd like to ravish you?"

Castle stepped in front of him, blocking his way from advancing further on Kate. "What's your name, Cowboy?"

"Cody, sir."

"Well Co-deee,... pay attention. The lovely lady behind me does not want to be bothered tonight. So please just turn right back around and go back to where you came from…"

"Are you her bodyguard or somethin'?" he asked curiously with wide eyes.

"You could say that…"_I'm definitely something,_ he thought humorously. "Let's just say, I'm here to protect the beautiful woman behind me from any unwanted attention." Castle took the hat out of the nervous, young cowboy's hands and tapped it back onto his head. He turned Cody around by his shoulders and slightly pushed him forward to get him moving.

_How many more of these losers tonight am I going to have to steer away from my woman? _He thought with frustration.

Cody looked back at Kate, eyes lingering on her voluptuous form.

"Kate, do you have any idea of the affect you have on men?" his intense stare caused butterflies to suddenly start fluttering in her stomach.

She looked at him saucily, "I don't care about other men tonight, Riiick." She took her fingernail and drug it up along his silk tie to the top of the knot at his neck. "You're the only man I care about having an affect on..." She licked her lower lip and then bit down on it.

After Castle made some sort of deep, throaty moan, Kate looked down towards his groin. _There's no way I'm going to lose tonight,_ she thought ecstatically, as she noticed Castle's obvious arousal. She seriously considered grazing his manhood just to drive him further insane, but at the last minute, decided it was too dangerous to play with fire in front of so many other guests.

_God almighty, I need a strong drink, _he thought as he drug his hand through his hair."Where's the bar around here?" Rick asked impatiently as he turned away from Kate_, _obviously flustered.

"Come on, Bodyguard" she winked at him again, while linking her arm through his..."Let's go get some champagne."

"I need something significantly stronger, ... whiskey or bourbon should do it."

Kate laughed demurely at his response. _He's just so damn cute when he's all hot and bothered._

While they headed towards the bar, she jokingly said, "I just might decide to hire you as my full-time bodyguard, Castle. You have a talent for scaring away the riff-raff." _I wonder what other talents he has in the bedroom? _she thought steamily.

"I'd certainly consider the job ... I may be getting bored following around a certain Detective and pretending to be a cop," he said teasingly.

"Pretending huh? I'm pretty positive that you're considered one of the boys on the job."

"But a bodyguard sounds like a sweeter gig to me…especially if I get to **see** the body I'm guarding." He waggled his eyebrows. "The deal clincher would be spending 24 hours a day with that glorious body."

Her heart ricocheted. "I'm sure though that your current partner would put up a hell-of-a-fight to convince you to stay and work with her."

His grin lit up the entire room.

Lanie suddenly grabbed Kate's arm…"Let the men get the drinks, girl. I'm starving. Let's head to our table."

**XXXXX**

Rick was in much better control of his libido once the festivities began. The alcohol was in abundance, the food delicious, and the company divine. The laughter from their table was infectious. Castle was regaling them with stories from his youth.

"So, I'm 10 at the time, and Martha drops me off at Ren's Bar as she has to make a rehearsal for some Shakespearean play and doesn't want to leave me home alone for hours on end. Of course, she has no clue as to what type of establishment it is… And Frank, the owner of the bar, who she's dating at the time, sits me down in his office and tells me to do my homework at his desk, and not to leave the office. I, being an honor student at the time, finish my homework in 10 minutes flat, and am bored stiff after 25,…so I sneak out of Frank's office and to my horror I see… Well, let's just say that I was scarred for life as my Mother had dropped me off at a gay bar." Everyone chuckled. "I knew right then and there that I was heterosexual."

The band started playing finally and couples merged onto the floor. They heard applause throughout the ballroom as the wedding couple started to dance their first dance as 'husband and wife.'

While 'Just a Kiss' from Lady Antebellum was playing, a striking Italian woman in a daringly-low, sunflower yellow dress, approached Castle.

"Excuse me, Mr Castle. I hate to intrude... I'm sure that you've heard this before, but I'm a huge fan. …Can I please get your autograph?" She flashed him a dazzling smile and handed over her wedding napkin with a sharpie marker.

Kate rolled her eyes at the woman's obvious ploy, and even more obvious boob-job.

"Sure," he took the napkin and pen. "What's your name?"

"Isabella," She stuck her chest out a little further, and Kate would swear that she actually batted her eyelashes at him.

_God, could she be more transparent?_ Kate thought irritated.

Isabella scooted another napkin towards Rick. Kate immediately noticed that it had her name and phone number on it. She reached over in front of Rick and grabbed the napkin, wadding it up in her hand. She then opened her clutch and shoved the napkin inside.

Isabella glared at her. _Oh my. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now with a knife in my back._

"There you go, Isabella," He handed the napkin back to her. "It's always nice to meet a fan." He noticed Kate stuffing something inside her clutch.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly again at Castle, staring at him hungrily. "If you'd like to meet up later, the woman next to you has my number," and then she turned and sashayed her hips while walking away.

_Oh, the nerve of that hussy, _she thought angrily._ Can't she see he's my date?_

"It must be difficult being you, Bro," Esposito drawled. "I'd hate having to deal with gorgeous women on a daily basis throwing themselves at me." Lanie swatted his arm.

"May I speak to you, Castle…privately?" Kate asked aloud in an unusual tone.

He looked into her eyes. _Oh God, what have I done now_? It was obvious that Kate was trying to control her temper.

"Sure." They both stood up from the table and Castle placed his hand on her back lightly to escort her around the corner to a more secluded area in the ballroom.

Lanie immediately motioned for Detective Johnson to keep an eye on the two.

"What the hell was that, Castle?" She took her index finger and poked him in the chest. "I thought we had a deal." Her eyes were blazing.

"We do, Kate. I've been taking care of the low-lifes who have been hitting on you, and keeping my hands to myself. . .which I might add, has been **extremely** difficult and stretched my patience to the ultimate limit." He ran his hand through his hair again.

He mussed it so thoroughly this time that Kate automatically reached up to fix it, but she stopped herself mid-motion.

"I thought our understanding was mutual…that it went both ways…Have I spoken to any of the stalkers tonight?"

Castle tried to recall if she'd spoken to any of the men who had approached her this evening.

"No." he said assuredly.

"That's right…" her voice raised in anger, "And at the first trollop who flaunts her **assets **at you …You go and throw on that famous Castle-Charm, and use that bed-room voice of yours to imply, '**Yes, Isabella, I'd be happy to meet you after the wedding** **for a quickie'**…You do know that neither her eyelashes or boobs are real, right?"

Castle couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh my God, Kate. Do you even know how hot you are when you're jealous?"

She glared at him. _Christ, she was really acting like a jealous B-. _Castle was never going to let her live this one down.

"Jealous? I don't get jealous, Mr Castle. I get even." She crossed her arms, breathing hard, causing her chest to rise and fall noticeably.

_Move your eyes away from her tempting breasts and focus. You can fix this._

"Kate," he hoped he was speaking in his calm, soothing, charming voice. "We never discussed the deal going both ways."

_Shit, we didn't, did we?_

"Now that I know it's what you'd like, I'm happy to let you fend off any fans or admirers of mine. I'd actually enjoy seeing you in action." He grinned seductively. "There's just one condition though…" and Castle cringed as he knew he was testing his luck.

Kate lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst.

"I want you to admit that tonight we're on a date...not just partners accompanying each other to a co-workers wedding…but an actual date."

She looked deep into those fathomless, sky-blue eyes. He looked so anxious, so hopeful, awaiting her response. She couldn't stop the soft smile from gracing her lips.

"Fine,… you're my date, ... without benefits. Original deal still applies. Keep your hands to yourself, Writer-Monkey, and you get to see what's inside my purse. What's inside was put in there with only **you** in mind." She sauntered away from him, purposefully swinging her hips... _I'm the Queen of that move, Hussy Isabella_, she thought..._I'm the only woman whose going to drive him C-R-A-Z-Y!_

She was succeeding.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I'm going to have to hurt Esposito for refusing to talk to Lanie..."

**XXXXX**

**Next chapter posts this Saturday, January 7th. The HOTness begins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Challenge: There are several readers out there who have marked this story as one of their favorites, but still haven't reviewed yet…Please do! You know who you are, lol. ;) This chapter was written because of the romantic fool I am... ****fluff + hotness**

Chang and Foster from Vice were pretty discouraged that Caskett didn't even hold hands during the ceremony. ..that bet was even money, and they both felt it was a SURE thing. Another $75.00 down the drain again, betting on the impossible. Lanie chuckled at their defeated expressions. No one in Homicide had made that bet. They all knew Kate and Rick never held hands or showed any inkling of doing so while on the job. Javier thought that Kate would be too embarrassed, surrounded by her coworkers, to show any type of affection towards Castle, so hand holding was definitely O-U-T.

They were both encouraged though by Kate's reaction to Isabella.

"Maybe we're back in the game, babe," Lanie said hopefully. "Kate was positively simmering with jealousy when Isabella spoke with Castle."

"It certainly looked that way. . . I wish I was a fly on the wall right now, listening to their conversation." He briefly placed his lips to her cheek. "Beckett was certainly not happy with Castle, but she gets that frustrated with him on a daily basis, so I'm not sure if it's a good sign or not…"

**XXXXX**

When Rick and Kate got back to their table, Lanie and Esposito were out on the dance floor.

"Kate, I'm headed to the restroom. Can you fend off the scum-bags alone for a few minutes? . . I'd suggest using some of your killer ninja-moves on any guy who approaches you, but I wouldn't want Kevin's wedding to end up in a brawl." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll be fine. You know I can handle myself," and she shocked even herself when she said a little needily, "Hurry back."

Rick was on cloud nine. He prided himself on being able to read a woman. Kate was definitely sending him signals that she was anxious to move forward in their relationship, albeit slowly. Her flirting and teasing had increased dramatically. (He'd almost blown a gasket when she'd put that rose petal seductively down her bra, plus she definitely insinuated that the only man she wanted checking-her-out was him) He noticed her flushing and responding to his sexual innuendos. She had winked at him, as well as blew a kiss to him this evening.

He was definitely feeling like tonight might be the night to finally reveal his true feelings… He wanted to declare his undying love to her, wanted to hold her, caress her, show her how much she means to him.

His good mood changed though as he headed back to their table.

A gentleman was definitely crowding Kate. He was in her space and with his slicked-back hair and Versace suit, Castle knew just what type of guy he was…Castle knew he was a player.

Lanie and Esposito were back at the table with her, but you could tell she wasn't comfortable with the stranger.

The band was playing, 'When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman,' by Dr. Hook. He smirked at the irony as the lyrics were spot-on… '**Everybody wants her,** **everybody loves her, everybody wants to take your baby home**'. ..When you're in love with a beautiful woman, life really was hard.

He saw red when the Player grabbed Kate's left hand and brought her knuckles to his lips…

_No other Casanova but me gets to touch Kate, _he thought menacingly. _Hell, I don't_ _even get to touch her._

After releasing Kate's hand, Rick hears the suave-silk tone of the Player say, "I just had to come over and introduce myself to the only person in the room who outshines the bride."

Just as he said, "I'm Darion Masters," Rick reached Kate's side, stuck out his hand and clasped Darion's hand roughly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Masters. I'm Rick Castle." He glanced down at Kate's relieved expression and pumped Darion's hand up and down, up and down. "I really appreciate the compliment…I have to warn you in advance though that I'm a secure, heterosexual male."

Darion forcefully removed his hand from Rick's grasp, looking aghast.

Esposito fist bumped Rick.

"Umm, sorry Rick. I wasn't talking to you. I was addressing the angel in lilac." He looked directly at Kate. "And you are?"

_Unbelievable! Is this egotistical prick for real? _Castle continued darkly, "The angel in lilac is none-of-your-business…Just walk away, Derry. I'm sure neither of us wants to cause a scene…The angel is with me."

"She's with you?... Are you effin' kidding me?" He asked incredulously. "I've been watching her all night long and not once have you two done anything to show you're a couple…You haven't put your arm around her. ..You haven't leaned into each other, bumped shoulders, or even held hands. You certainly haven't danced together." He sneered at Rick. "I hate to tell you, Rick, **BUDDY**," Darion said the word venomously, "But you need to wake up. You're in the dreaded friend-zone." He stood up straighter, pulled his jacket lapels together and did the top button in a sophisticated manner.

"Now, I'm going to take the angel out on the dance floor and enjoy showing her how a **real** man treats a fine piece of ass."

_What the hell?_

Esposito was out of his chair in a flash, holding back Castle's arms, telling him that decking Derry wasn't worth it.

Now Kate was seeing red. She was beyond furious; she was livid. She couldn't believe the balls on this guy. Enough was enough.

"I've got this, boys," she stood up with enough force to topple her chair over backwards. "Excuse me? You arrogant bastard," she seethed. "Rick is more than just my escort this evening. He's my partner, my** BEST** friend, who I'm proud to say is also **my** **DATE**." She took in another deep breath to continue her tirade. "He has more class and integrity than you do in your little finger, you pompous jack-ass. He is **MORE** of a man than you'll ever succeed in being in your entire lifetime. He's more than man enough to handle me."

She turned to Rick, grabbed both his cheeks, locked onto his shocked eyes, and crashed her lips to his.

_Oh shit. Oh holy shit. Kate's kissing me._

Her lips were utterly delicious. She was moving them firmly and languidly over his mouth. She was forceful, assertive and in complete control of the kiss.

Castle briefly registered Esposito showing Darian his badge and telling him to back off. Then he and Lanie left the table, left the two of them alone.

Rick finally got some wits about him and started reciprocating the kiss. He grabbed the back of her neck and angled her head so his lips had better access.

He slowly but surely backed Kate into the wall behind them. He moaned when his groin finally made contact with her upper thigh, knowing instantly that they would fit together perfectly.

The kiss was intensely errotic. She was opening her mouth and moving her lips in such a way that Castle felt like she was trying to suck him in, trying to drink him in completely… She took his lower lip into her mouth, bit down firmly, and then swirled her tongue around the bite. She was massaging his scalp and gripping her fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. It was making him rock hard.

_And I thought I was the expert with my mouth? Good God, what she's doing to me._

He started pressing his lips more urgently against her, demanding entrance into her mouth. Kate let out a soft sigh when their tongues finally clashed. He delighted in the way their tongues dueled, in the way she scraped her tongue across the roof of his mouth, the way she tasted of cranberry champagne.

He scarcely moved away from her lips to whisper, "I'm never going to get enough of you, Kate," before slamming them back onto hers once more, taking control with his tongue.

He delighted in taking his thumb and rubbing it along her strong jaw line, then slowly moved it lower down her neck to rest it on her pulse point, wondering if her heart beat was as erratic as his. He deepened the kiss while taking both his thumbs and tracing the skin at her collar bones, lightly caressing the area…

He was trying to memorize her scrumptious lips, bruise them, mark them as his. He wanted to be the only man who ever tasted her again.

She changed her stance slightly, opening her legs a little wider, grasped his shoulders, and encouraged him to move barely to the right so he fit perfectly in the juncture between her legs. He was stationed right where they both wanted him to be. He rejoiced in the knowledge that she was just as turned-on-as-him.

But he knew that in this position, he'd never be able to control himself…to control the instinctual urge to rock into her…His groin ached to feel the wetness between her legs. He'd never be able to control the urge to take his hands and rake them along the outside of those devastatingly sexy legs, searching for her exquisite ass. He'd never be able to control the urge to lift her off the floor and have her wrap those appealing legs around his crotch.

He didn't want to embarrass Kate or himself while among coworkers, so he slowed down the kiss and grudgingly removed his tongue from her luscious mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to quiet the goose bumps, while he trailed feather light kisses from the side of her mouth, up along her nose, and eyebrow, then rested his forehead against hers.

"Castle?" she said breathlessly, with the most beautiful swollen lips he'd ever seen…

_Oh Jesus, I just kissed Castle…No, I take that back…I just attacked Castle,_ she thought agonizingly. _And it was the most thrilling kiss of my life._

"Kate, We have to slow down. This is just too public," he said in an apologetic tone, "I won't be able to control myself if we continue." He kissed the top of her hair, "Would you please dance with me? I'd like to show-off my incredible date. "

She looked around anxiously wondering how many of her coworkers had actually just seen her throw herself at him. No one seemed to be paying them any particular attention. There were several couples out on the dance floor, and a few scattered people here and there still sitting at their respective tables.

She shook her head 'yes' while taking her thumb to the side of his mouth to remove some smudged gloss. She also tentatively smoothed down his hair as it was thoroughly mussed. _I love his thick hair,_ she thought. _I knew it would feel_ _amazing in my hands._

He also put a few, fly-away strands of hair behind her ear; then he stuck out his hand, palm up. Kate immediately put hers in it.

Kate had so many thoughts going through her head all at once that she was extremely quiet and reserved when Castle led her out onto the dance floor. He took her to the back stage area where there were less couples and a little more privacy.

Rick took his right hand and placed it on her left hip. He pulled her firmly towards him. Kate intertwined her right fingers into Rick's left ones. Her left hand rested comfortably on Rick's shoulder. She leaned into him and placed her head on his chest, just below his chin. He began swaying with her to 'The Reason' by Hobbastank.

He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that she was the woman he'd waited for his whole life. The missing chess piece in his life; she was the Queen to his King. She was the Yin to his Yang…She was his other half, his soul mate…But Rick knew that right now, she was skittish, on-edge, unsure of herself.

"Relax, Kate. Enjoy the music. I'm not going to eat you out here on the dance floor…" He said teasingly, "yet."

"Rick, I…"

"Shhh. Let me enjoy holding you. I've dreamed of holding you for so long now."

She took a deep breath and slightly relaxed… It frightened her how she had responded to Castle…how she had completely lost control and just mauled him. She knew there was chemistry between them…There was never any denying it…It was sometimes palpable. The chemistry sometimes felt tangible to her.

She was always in charge of her emotions though, in command of her feelings. Kate never just 'let go,'…but a certain author had been consistently hammering away at that brick wall of hers for almost 4 years now and left her feeling vulnerable, left her heart feeling exposed.

Kate Beckett wasn't one to lose control, and now, after that mind-shattering kiss, she was deathly afraid of losing her heart…because for her, her heart would never settle for less than 'one and done'.

_God, he smells wonderful…like cinnamon and old spice. Rick is definitely all-man. I love the way I feel in his arms._

Tingles reverberated up her spine as Rick flexed his fingers around her hip and started massaging provocatively across her hip bone. He brought their joined hands to his lips and while looking deeply into her eyes, placed a suggestive, open-mouth kiss on the back of her hand, licking her skin there…

She felt moisture pool between her legs.

As the band changed songs Rick danced her into a secluded corner where he started serenading her with the words from 'Amazed' by Lone Star.

She smiled gently as she thought how poetic it was that as a famous writer, he'd also have a beautiful, deep baritone voice. His bed-room voice was causing her heart to stutter and jump erratically.

"**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I want to spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you."**

When the meaning of the words he was singing to her, finally hit her, she felt extremely weak. She felt unstable on her feet, so she grabbed onto his neck and held on tighter; her body collapsed into his…They were so close to one another now, it was hard to tell where one left off and the other began.

"God Castle," she said airily, "You're the only man who could make me feel weak-in-the-knees by singing a sappy love song."

He chuckled throatily, while enjoying the feel of her warm, voluptuous body, shoved up against his. His thoughts turned wicked. "Anytime you get the desire, Detective, I'll happily show you any number of methods which I'm positive will make you 'weak-in-the-knees'."

"I bet you have MANY methods." She grinned, looking up at him with dark, lust-filled eyes. Kate licked her lips, rubbing them together seductively. _I know this man would __**sacrifice **__**anything**__ to make me happy. He would __**do anything**__ for me. We both_ _deserve some happiness in our lives...We deserve each other._

"_Kate_," Castle said with trepidation, fighting the overwhelming desire to taste her lips once more. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?" He brought the back of his hand up to her face and gently stroked it. "I want to show you how I feel. I** need** to show you."

His eyes burned brightly as he stared into her green depths. "There's only so much a man can take, and I'm at my breaking point." He leaned into her ear and begged huskily, "Please don't turn me away tonight." His last word blew softly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

She knew how much that had cost Rick…He was putting his heart in her hands. She could see his heart beating haphazardly and suddenly the urge to press her lips at his pulse point was overwhelming.

"Rick," she stopped dancing with him, fiddling with his tie…"Is it too late to exchange my apology gift?" she asked demurely.

"I'll take that hotel key now," Kate uttered just before her mouth landed on his neck.

**XXXXX**

**There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters. Next one will post Tuesday. I'm so excited to finally see Kevin & Jenny's wedding episode this Monday! Caskett withdrawals will soon be over, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last night's epi, 'Till Death Do Us Part,' was fun! Kate actually let her guard down and gave me some hope where Caskett is concerned… "Well, who knows, Castle, maybe 3rd time's the charm." (a fan can dream, can't she?)**

**Caskett's number conversation was HILARIOUS! **

**Best line of the show…from Castle to Espo… 'Hey, relax man. It happens to a lot of guys…You get a little excited and lose control of your steamer.'**

**WARNING** SMUT ahead! (And yes, Castle's going to lose control of his steamer, lol)**

**XXXXX**

Lanie kept glancing at her watch. . . 10:22 pm was the exact time that Derry drove Kate over the edge.

January 8, 2012, 10:22 pm would go down in Lanie's record book as "D day," for Mr Darion Masters, dick-head of the year. She would forever be grateful to him for being the 'catalyst' that brought Caskett together. She would have to send him a 'thank you-for-being such-a-dick-head' award.

Lanie couldn't be happier for Kate. She was practically giddy that Kate had finally jumped Rick and that Caskett was going to happen…It was long overdue.

But now, she was nervous. She was sneaking glances at the couple slowly dancing in the back corner of the ballroom. It was obvious they wanted privacy. 10:31 pm and the band played, '**The Reason**'.She couldn't help thinking that the song was so perfect for them. Kate was glowing. She looked happy, at peace, with her head lying on Castle's chest, swaying to the song.

10:36 pm, '**Amazed**' starts playing. Lanie believes that Castle may be singing the chorus to her. _Who knew Writer-boy had a romantic streak?_

They stop dancing at 10:39 pm. Kate is fiddling with his tie. Then she's…WHAT?Biting Castle's neck?

_Oh My! You go girl! _Lanie sees Rick grab both of Kate's upper arms and he bites down on his lower lip while Kate continues her….ummm, gnawing?

She was seriously getting turned-on herself just watching them…_Where's Javi?_

Suddenly, Rick has Kate by the hand and he's practically dragging her out of the ballroom, headed towards the concierge.

_OH NO! _It's only 10:42 pm and by the look in Castle's eyes, he's either dragging Kate to his Ferrari to really show her the RIDE of her life, or he was rushing her to the front desk to book a room_. It's too early! It has to happen after 11 pm_, she thought worriedly.

She got up from her seat searching for her man. She found Javi talking to Officer Jenkins, one of the 3 guys who tripled his money when they bet on Caskett smooching before they even hit the dance floor.

"Unbelievable that Ice-Queen Beckett made the first move...Too bad no one made that bet." Lanie heard Officer Jenkins chuckle as she drew Javier's attention.

"Espo, who drew the short straw of watching the concierge desk?"

"I think Officer Hastings…Why?"

"They've just left the dance floor."

Javier checked his watch. "Damn. 10:46 pm. If they get to the hotel room before 11, we've lost the bet."

Lanie seriously considered heading over to the foyer to try and detain them, but with her being the ring-leader of the betting pool, she knew she didn't want to take the chance of anyone screaming 'foul-play.'

"Officer Hastings will let us know if they head up to a room or out to the valet." Javi squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Come on Castle," Lanie muttered with bated breath. "Fulfill your fantasy of taking Kate in that fiery, red machine of yours." She knew that if they headed down to the parking garage, there was an excellent chance they were headed to either his or Kate's place, which meant 100% that the consummation occurred after eleven.

Officer Hastings walked up to them a few minutes later. "They got on the elevator at 10:54 pm, heading up to the Penthouse suite." She laughed heartily. "The way Castle was ogling her though, I'd be surprised if they made it all the way to their room before shagging her."

Lanie pouted slightly. That was it then, they'd lost by a couple of minutes. She was extremely happy for Rick and Kate though, and jealous now to boot as she was seriously craving some hanky-panky. It was time to concentrate on her own man and prove to him she wanted to give their relationship another try…

**XXXXX**

Castle couldn't think. Kate was doing something extremely mind-blowing to his pulse point…She was using those expert lips of hers and nipping and pulling at his skin. She was moving her lips in such a manner that he envisioned her doing the same thing to the head of his …

He grabbed her upper arms and bit down on the inside of his lip so hard that he tasted pinpricks of blood. The taste brought his mind back to reality.

"Jesus, Kate you've got to stop." Then he grabbed her by the hand and hurriedly started pulling her towards the hotel lobby.

Thank God no one was in line at the front desk. A perky, young, blond girl with the name tag, 'Brittany,' greeted them.

"Welcome to the Edison Hotel and Ballroom. How may I help you this evening?"

Castle looked at her engagingly and brought on the charm…

"Brittany, what a perfect name for a girl who resembles Britney Spears." She blushed shyly.

"I need a penthouse suite, and if you can make it happen in less than 5 minutes, there's a nice tip in it for you." He winked at the young girl.

Kate was looking at him hungrily. She unclasped her hand from his, sidled closer to him and put her arm beneath his Armani jacket and started using those dangerous nails of hers, scraping the muscles beneath.

"I'll do my best, sir. Have you stayed with us before?" Brittany asked.

"No," he smiled, "but I'm positive my stay here will be one I'll never, ever forget." He held Kate's enticing gaze.

She started tantalizingly rubbing the same muscles on his back with the heel of her hand.

Brittany asked him all the standard questions…name, address, email address and what credit card he'd like to use, etcetera.

"Wait … Are you _THE_ Richard Castle, the author?"

_Uh-oh. _Kate thought maddeningly, _Fan-girl alert_. Ms Britney Spears wanna-be was not going to postpone her from getting Castle to rip her clothes off and …

Rick interrupted her dirty thoughts, "Brittany, I'd appreciate extreme discretion here. I prefer to not be recognized."

She decided to up the ante with Rick… Her fingers probed around his back, finally finding just the spot she was looking for,…the indentation on his lower back muscle which delved beneath his pants. Rick noticeably jumped when Kate's fingers dipped below his waistband.

"Oh," Brittany piped up with a sparkling smile. "I understand perfectly. We have a very strict privacy-policy here at the hotel. You don't need to worry about that…" Brittany darted her eyes around, looking anxious.

_I'm starting to lose it, _Castle thought_, _as he felt Kate's fingers searching to find a way beneath his silk boxers. While glaring at her, he grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, gently removing it from underneath his jacket.

"It's just that….Could I substitute the tip for your autograph? … My Grandmother's your #1 fan. She would just die if I got her your autograph for her birthday."

Kate rolled her eyes. _Even Grandmothers love him. Well, who didn't?_

"Sure Brittany, but we're at the 4 minute mark right now. Can you run my American Express first?"

"Yes, yes. The charge is $1,095.00. Your room has the panoramic view, the Jacuzzi hot tub, complimentary Bartolo Mascarello wine, and light hors d'oeurvres. Check out time is noon tomorrow. Would you like a bell-hop to take up your luggage?"

"No luggage. What's your Grandmother's name?" He took the pen and paper from Brittany's hand.

"Stella. Stella Grayson."

Kate faced towards Castle slightly and took the point of her high-heeled shoe and started running it up and down Castle's lower leg.

_Dear God, I'm going to have to have to make this woman suffer._

"Here you are…" He slipped the autograph plus a $50.00 bill to Brittany. She beamed at him.

"Please sign right here, Mr. Castle." She pointed to a spot at the bottom of the receipt. "Here's you key card. Enjoy your stay."

Castle smirked. That would be the understatement of the year.

**XXXXX**

"You're going to pay for the torture you just caused me in front of little, innocent Brittany," he drawled seductively as he placed his hand on her lithe back, leading Kate to the elevator.

Kate walked to the corner of the elevator and held onto the metal banister. "Really, now?" she asked suggestively. "And just how do you plan on doing that Mr. Castle?"

Rick was on her like white on rice as soon as the elevator doors closed.

He dropped on his knees in front of her and immediately grabbed her petite ankles. "God, your legs have been driving me crazy all night long." His hands moved slightly up and gripped her calves firmly… Then he started running them risquely upwards.

"Castle?" she gasped and put her hands on his head, grasping his thick hair.

His lips found the inside of her left thigh, about midway between her knee and pelvis, and started sucking. She knew the moment her sheer nylons ripped, but she didn't care. She never imagined that someone trying to give her a hickey on her inner thigh would make her so wanton. She let out a moan that even she herself didn't recognize. _Christ, he's making me want to take him right here, right_ _now,_ she thought naughtily.

Both of his strong hands were placed just underneath the hem of her dress, massaging and kneading her flesh. His lips moved upward another inch to the next delectable spot along her leg. Kate wanted him to take his tongue and drag it along her inner thigh forcefully until he reached the destination she was dying for his tongue to be…

She barely registered the ding of the elevator as they reached their floor. Rick didn't move from his spot until the elevator doors opened. And then before Kate realized what was happening, he was kissing her lips passionately while walking backwards, pulling her with him off the elevator.

Somewhere in the hallway, she lost her hair clip, as his fingers finally raked through her scalp, delighting in touching her feather-soft tresses.

"What room?" Kate squeaked out during the assault of his mouth.

"3011," he growled, getting more excited each passing second as he realized that it wasn't a dream…He was finally going to bed Detective Kate Beckett.

Thank God their room was just around the corner.

"I can't wait to find that tattoo of yours, Detective. I'm going to have the time of my life exploring your body."

She suddenly stopped just outside the door to their suite. "Shoot Rick, I forgot my clutch. It's downstairs at the…"

"We don't need it for round 1," he said sheepishly, "I'll make sure it's delivered for round 2."

He inserted the key card and threw the door open, still clinging to her lips, his hands never wanting to leave her skin again.

**XXXXX**

Round 1 was definitely fast, furious, frenzied and unforgettable.

As soon as the penthouse door shut behind them, Castle had her shoved against the door, pinning her with his body. He took his left hand and grasped the top of her head, pulling it sideways to expose her delicious neck. He started behind her left ear, planted his lips, and moved downwards… down her neck, across her collar bone, down towards her breast, making sure his face stubble left a trail of raw skin in its wake.

Kate was hanging onto his jacket lapels like her life depended on it. He was causing such a raging fire inside her that she felt like it might burn out of control.

She was whimpering and fidgeting and feeling gloriously light-headed, gloriously out-of-control.

"Now, for that damn rose petal," she heard him say huskily, and she felt his incisors take the sweet-heart neckline of her dress into his mouth and tug downwards.

The pink petal lay there against her exposed breast like a jewel found in the middle of the dessert. He took his tongue and swirled it around the petal and then picked it up gently with his lips.

Kate thought it was the most titillating experience of her life, watching him pick up that rose petal like the most delicate possession on earth . . ."Touch me Rick," she said in a whisper as he devoured her with his eyes.

That was all the persuasion he needed. He let the petal flutter aimlessly to the floor.

Rick put both his hands underneath her butt and hoisted her against him. He groaned as her fantastic legs wrapped perfectly around his erection. His lips ground down onto hers and he began gliding his tongue in and out of her mouth in a rhythm that started driving them both insane. He turned and carried her to the center of the room to the king-size bed and carefully lowered her onto it.

He looked down at her with such a possessive, lust-filled gaze that Kate suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Turn over, Kate. I want to start with those infuriatingly, sexy shoes of yours…" Kate flipped to her stomach and purposefully opened her legs 18 inches to entice him further, anxiously awaiting Rick's touch… but it didn't come…

"God, Rick, stop teasing me and …" her voice trailed off when she realized he was undressing himself…His Armani jacket was thrown carelessly over the settee. He was unknotting his tie, and for some odd reason, she found it sexy-as-hell when he quirked his neck, to pull off the tie, exposing his jumping pulse-point. His lavender tie soon landed near the jacket. She was watching him intently as he started unbuttoning his light-blue, Forzieri shirt, exposing a toned, bare chest. She wanted to start licking those amazing pecs of his…

"What if I wanted to help you with that?" she asked darkly, mesmerized with his tactile fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Too bad, . . .I don't want you moving from that spot."

"Leave the pants for me, Castle, . . .**don't** touch them," she said in a threatening tone.

"Ohhh, I thoroughly love it when you go all bossy on me, Detective," his tone-of-voice brought chills to her spine.

Once his shirt was off, he placed both his hands on the bed at the side of her ankles, leaned over her, and started unraveling her shoe. He took the lavender bow into his teeth and pulled excruciating slow to unwind the bow. His lips then descended to the back of her leg, right where that bow had just resided, and he started nipping at the sensitive tendon. His lips and tongue were working in perfect harmony to slowly drive her to the brink.

Once the bow was completely undone, he took his hand and removed the shoe from her foot, applying just the right amount of pressure to her heel to remove the shoe smoothly. He mimicked the same exquisite torment to her other calf and shoe.

Rick got on all fours and climbed up the bed…He stopped above Kate's back. He took a hold of the wide zipper on her cocktail dress and hurriedly started to unzip it, anxious to see what lay beneath, and finally start searching for her elusive tattoo.

She was wearing a pale-pink, strapless bra with matching booty shorts. _God, her_ _ass is perfect_…

"Kate, you are so stunning." He said a little in awe, and then immediately grabbed her derriere and started melding her skin, exquisitely torturing himself in the process as he could feel his cock yearning for release.

He was dying to feel her beneath him so he sat down on his haunches, using her ass as a pillow and took his massive hands to the center of her back.

She moaned in ecstasy as she felt his engorged member push down into her derriere.

His skillful hands were moving in deep, slow circles around her back, up along her spine, along the edge of her back, skimming the sides of her breasts. With one tiny flick of his experienced finger, he unhooked her brassiere, and then his masterful fingers began inching their way closer and closer to the rounded mounds…

The anticipation was killing her.

Kate felt the heat emanate from his body as he leaned over and whispered deeply in her ear, "I love you Katherine Beckett, and you are the last woman I'll ever make-love to again." He moved her hair to the side of her neck, leaving her nape exposed, and finally tasted the spot that had been driving him crazy all night long.

Kate's mind was shattered. _God, what this man does to my heart. _She wanted him both body and soul. She writhed under his kiss as his whiskers tickled the back of her neck and brought goose bumps to her flesh.

"Castle, get this dress off me," she said in a raspy tone that brooked no arguments from him.

She pushed up on her hands, arching her back towards him so he could easily slip the dress off her shoulders. Her bra also fell forward as it was no longer hooked, exposing her beautiful chest. Her nipples pebbled instantly.

Castle couldn't help himself. He reached around her and immediately grasped her petite bosoms, and kneaded them, flicking the nipples with his thumbs. They felt like they were made just for him.

Kate moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy, bringing her cherry-scented hair close to his face. He breathed in deeply to confirm his suspicions.

"God, Kate, you really do smell like fresh cherry cobbler just pulled from the oven. I've got to find out if you taste as delicious as you smell."

In one swift move he was off her buttocks and lying next to her, pulling her on top of him. He slid his hands about her narrow waist and jerked her forward against him, until she was situated intimately at his groin. The brush of her breasts against his chest flooded Rick's body with pure, hot, unadulterated lust. Then he kissed her with every ounce of passion that had been building up for the past 4 years.

Kate was trying to maneuver her way out of the dress completely at the same time Castle was feasting on her with his lips. Her movements caused her hips to rub sensuously against his crotch, causing him to grit his teeth. Rick's hand traveled over her back slipping down to her ass as he lifted her against him. God, she was so sensual, so perfectly made, filling his hands and making him crazed.

Kate rocked her hips again against his, causing him to curse.

Kate Beckett was sprite, siren, and temptress all wrapped up into one stunningly, beautiful package, … and she was his.

In a flash he had her on her back and was easing the tight, sinful dress off her legs. Kate lifted her hips so he could easily slide down the nylons and pale-pink bootie shorts. . .He noticed her panties were wet. He took his time gazing at her gorgeous body as if memorizing a precious manuscript. Her breasts were small but the areolas were the perfect shade of dark pink, her nipples standing erect under his scrutiny. His gaze traveled downward to her fine, chiseled abs, down to her little 'innie' belly button, and then to the dark hair that covered her pubic bone.

And there he saw it, right above her left hip, almost hidden by her delicate, private hair…There was a tiny tattooed dove, obviously in flight.

Rick took his thumb and forcefully traced the dove, delighting in her response to his touch. He knew the symbolism behind the dove and why she would have chosen it after her mother's death. He knew Kate Beckett almost as well as she knew herself.

"You are even more beautiful than I ever imagined," he said reverently and then he could no longer deny himself from tasting her ravishing breasts. He leaned over her with a starved look in his eyes and took her nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. He suckled, nipped and pulled at the nipple until she arched upwards with a guttural moan, at the same time his other hand was ministering to her other breast.

Kate's hands threaded through his hair and she held him to her, a prisoner of intimacy and desire.

"You have way too many clothes on," she purred frantically. "Get them off now."

It took every ounce of will-power Rick possessed to lie back and hold still while Kate undid the button on his Armani pants. She purposefully grazed his straining erection while unzipping the zipper. He also lifted his hips off the bed for her to shimmy down his pants. She took with his pants his dark gray, silk boxers.

_Jesus, he's so damn big_…The best part of him stood proud and at attention. _The rumors about his ummm … manhood are true. _Kate licked her lips.

"Kate," his voice was strained, "there's a condom in my wallet." She took his wallet from his back pocket and fished out the Trojan condom. She couldn't help noticing that it was size extra-large and ribbed for a woman's pleasure. . .Just another confirmation that Rick would be an 'unselfish-lover.'

Rick placed the condom over his hard cock and quickly rolled it into place, …then crawled between her legs.

She lavishly touched his chest, rejoicing in feeling his hard chest muscles respond to her touch.

His breathing was coming harsh, matching hers. He needed to have her beneath him, his body was crying out for release.

Kate burned for this, … had yearned for it for months now, ever since waking in the hospital after being shot and realizing that Rick had told her he loved her. She had been dreaming of this moment.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down for another deep, intimate, erotic kiss while bringing her knees close to her abdomen and opening wide...

As his cock pressed against her wetness, she flexed her butt upwards to allow him easier access.

Looking deep into her eyes, with a thrust of his hips, he sank into her. Kate bit into his shoulder at the sheer pleasure she received with his thrust. It had been so long, … so very long since she'd had a lover, and with that one deep stroke, her body exploded.

"Ri - ck!" she screamed. He held her as she cried out, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. Gasping for breath, she was shocked that her orgasm came so quickly…It had been so powerful, all-consuming, utterly mind-blowing. It confirmed what she knew in her heart…He was her 'one-and-done.'

Kate realized he was still buried deep within her, rock hard and ready. _Now, it's his turn._

Rick was panting…It had taken extreme control not to move once he was inside her. He wanted to watch her ride out her orgasm, thrilled at the knowledge that he had just brought such pleasure to her, thrilled that she was such a receptive lover.

Kate hooked her legs around Castle's back, deliberately angling her pelvis just so…pulling him further inside. Rick's strong arms supported her as he began to move, stroking her deep inside, filling her fully. She tugged him even closer by grabbing his taut ass and moving with him in an age-old rhythm that soon reached a fevered pitch.

"I love you, Castle," she said with such deep, heart-felt sincerity, that it was his undoing.

He shoved one more time into her sugar walls, and pumped his seed into her, while growling her name.

Kate held Rick close, her legs still tight on his hips, his warm breath on her neck as they savored the lingering heat of their passion.

"I hate to be the one who boosts your already massive ego, but Christ Rick, that was incredible." She stated with that 'after-sex-glow' gleam on her face. "When will you be ready for round 2?"

"Let's have your handbag brought up to the room, …RIGHT now." He said cockily.

**XXXXX**

**Last chapter will be this Saturday. Hope you enjoyed Castle's steamer as much as I did writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're reading this completed story, please please leave a review. They're as addicting as rewatching ALWAYS. ;)**

Officer McMillan, who had bet on the half-hour time slot between 10:30 – 11 pm, laughed outrageously when she found out Rick and Kate headed up the elevator to the penthouse suite at 10:54 pm. She made Lanie's night by saying, "Even though the tabloids reflect Mr. Castle as some superhero in bed, I don't think that even in his horny state he could have completed **the deed** in 4 minutes. I'm happy to share the money with you, Lanie."

Lanie and Espo decided to splurge with some of the winnings and also booked themselves a penthouse suite. _Yep, _Lanie thought gleefully_, tonight will go down in my books as gloriously memorable._

_**XXXXX**_

Kate was in the master bathroom of the suite, gazing at herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was messy, tangled. Her lips were swollen; her face flushed and raw in a few places from Castle's whiskers. Her foundation was non-existent, and her mascara smudged.

Well, she certainly looked like she'd just participated in a sex romp… She was practically glowing. She was happier than she'd ever been in her life, …all due to her arrogant, infuriating, ruggedly handsome, loveable, partner.

She was standing there perusing herself in a red, silky lingerie number that was extremely elegant and cost her a small fortune. At the dress shop, where she'd found her lavender cocktail dress for the wedding, she had seen the lingerie out of the corner of her eye, and it had beckoned to her…

She instinctively knew that Castle would love it on her… It would make his eyes practically pop-out-of-their sockets as it plunged almost down to her belly button. It barely covered her rear and came with what she liked to dub, 'slutty scanties', a lacy thong. She didn't even think when she bought it…Just grabbed her size off the rack and took it up to the counter with the cocktail dress. Lanie didn't even know she'd snuck it in with her purchases.

Now she was standing in front of a mirror, looking like a … wild seductress?

And all for a man who could have any woman he wanted… She thrilled at the knowledge that the only woman he ever wanted again was her.

Before tonight, it was always just sex for Kate. Her body had needs, and she needed a man to fulfill them. She wasn't the type who needed a marathon, fore-play event. She wasn't the type to fawn over sweet compliments during sex. She wasn't the type to cuddle. And she rarely slept next-to-a-man all night long…It was too intimate, too binding, and she couldn't allow a man to have that type of control over her.

For her, sex was about the act itself and not the emotion behind it. . .

Tonight, Castle had changed all that. With him, all that went out the window. With Rick, it wasn't just sex,…it was making-love.

For the first time in her life, Kate Beckett was truly, madly, deeply in love. All the love songs made sense. She wanted it to be forever with him; she wanted to sleep next to him all night long and wake up surrounded by his strong arms,… and it scared her shitless.

"Kate," Castle knocked softly on the bathroom door, "is everything alright? You've been in there for quite awhile now." He asked, slightly worried.

"Yes," she replied, "give me another moment. I'll be right out."

She took her fingers and brushed them through her hair, trying to tame some of the locks. She took a wet washcloth and rubbed beneath her eyes to clear away the smudged mascara. She took some gloss out of her clutch and lightly dabbed her lips.

_Jesus, Dr. Burke would have a field day with this_, she thought ironically as she took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Castle was sitting on the king-size bed in only his boxer shorts.

"OHHH, MY GOD," Castle spluttered when he saw her. She was standing there in the classiest lingerie he'd ever seen on a woman, but at the same time, sexy-as-hell. It was fiery red, the same color as his Ferrari. She was obviously a little cold as her nipples were straining against the fabric, and she had put back on her feet those damn lavender heels. The hem of the lingerie swayed against her upper thighs, like calm waves swaying into the beach.

And she was walking towards him like a sexy siren on a mission.

"You had that in your clutch?" he asked mesmerized by her saunter.

"Yes," she said shyly, "I bought it just for you…"

He tentatively reached out to grab the silky material and run it through his fingers.

"It's the hottest surprise I've ever received." He said with a wink. "It's exactly what I would've picked out for you…You know me too well, Detective. . . You look like a Goddess."

The butterflies were jumping in her stomach again.

"Come here, Kate." He eyed her predatorily.

She walked the last couple of steps towards him and stood between his legs, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her breasts were at the perfect height with him sitting down on the bed…He leaned forward and reverently kissed the bullet scar that was peeking out from the daring neck line. Her nipples, standing proud, looked to Rick as if they were begging to be touched…He then took his full lips over the soft material of the lingerie and smothered her nipple in his mouth. His tongue licked and swirled around the nipple, his teeth grasping it through the cloth, pulling it to his heart's content.

It was a new sensation for Kate, . . .feeling the smooth, silky material glide across her nipple while his professional lips worked their magic. She sighed as the wet material heightened her sexual awareness even more. _God, he is good._

Rick then moved to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention… He reached behind to cup her ass and to her delight, he growled, "Are you only wearing a skimpy thong?" His fingers moved assuredly to the center of her butt, to check out his theory, and his member immediately jumped at the realization that she was only wearing a thin piece of material; … one which could easily be maneuvered for premier access…

"Fuck Kate, what you do to me," He said leeringly.

"Lie back, Castle," she shoved his bare chest with both hands. "It's time for me to take control and drive your machine," she teased with a wicked glint in her eye.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Rick lay back on the edge of the bed with his lower legs still hanging off the bedspread. "Remind me to never complain again about you always having to drive ..."

**XXXXX**

The next morning hinted at a beautiful, slightly-sunny, cold winter day in New York. Kate woke up to Castle sprinkling kisses over her shoulder blade.

She stretched, feeling deliciously sore this morning after Castle's intense ministrations last night.

"Would you be willing to fulfill one of my fantasies this morning, Ms Beckett?" Rick asked in a drawl, while snuggled up to her enticing backside.

"Ummm, with that imagination of yours? . . .I don't know Writer-Monkey. You might be a little bit too . . .zealous for me." She elbowed him playfully.

"Zealous, huh? I think I would classify my fantasies along the lines of," he paused as if deep in thought, "fascinating, intriguing, engaging, with just a hint of risqué thrown in there," his voice petered out…"Who am I kidding? With you …risqué …anytime, anywhere, any position is a fantasy of mine." He chuckled, burying his head in her hair and kissing her scalp.

"How about we try one of my fantasies for round 3?" She looked over her shoulder at him seductively…

He gulped. "One of your fantasies?. . .You mean, you've been thinking about me in the nude doing absolutely naughty things to your body?"

"Well, let's just say, that ever since I heard about you being arrested for riding a horse in Central Park, in nothing but your birthday suit, I might add…I haven't been able to get that image out of my mind." She turned slowly to face him, loving the feeling of sexual power she had over him.

"Really?" he squeaked, surprised and excited at the same time that the woman he had been lusting-over for the last 4 years, actually had been doing some lusting-of-her-own. "I think it might be difficult at this time of day to find a horse …" Rick stopped talking as Kate took her leg and entwined it with his, placing soft kisses along his jaw line.

"You, stark naked, riding a horse, is very," she licked her lips, "appealing."

She continued in a sultry tone. "I could strap on my thigh holster."

Rick started grinning. "Uh, huh."

She kissed the side of his mouth. "Wear only skimpy, lacy, black lingerie…"

Rick started drooling.

"Climb on the horse in front of you…" She took her tongue and licked his full upper lip.

"Oh, yeees," he said throatily, agreeing whole-heartedly, feeling the blood rushing south.

"And let you touch me . . . in a thoroughly inappropriate, improper manner."

"That can definitely be arranged," he purred suggestively, his eyes alight with desire. He took her tongue in his mouth and grappled with it.

"Or," Kate pulled away from his enticing lips, continuing breathlessly, "since the horse isn't present," she whispered into his ear, "you could always just…ride me from behind," and her hand plummeted downwards to grab a hold of his -.

_Sweet Jesus, she just might be the death of me. _

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not always going to write the juicy details of a sex scene…Imagination can often times be even more sensual than reading the words…**

**Yipee! I'm so happy for the cast & crew of 'Castle' for winning the 2011 Fan Choice award for favorite TV crime-comedy! Nathan Fillion also won Fan Choice Awards for favorite actor…Woo-Hoo! Castle's Fans are the greatest! **


End file.
